


Gabriel and the Spanking Panties

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Panties, Sassy Gabriel (Supernatural), Spanking, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: A short little one-shot I wrote of sassy sub!Gabriel that doesn't even deserve to be published but imma do it anyways.





	Gabriel and the Spanking Panties

Gabriel had been sassing Sam all day long, and his Dom had just about had enough. The Archangel was behaving more like his Trickster alter ego, pulling pranks at every turn and generally harassing the rest of Team Free Will. The moment the whiskey-eyed angel tampered with Sam's coffee, the hunter reached his breaking point. With a low snarl, Sam scruffed the wayward angel and threw him against the table, pressing the smaller man's chest to the unforgiving wood.    
  
"ENOUGH." Sam growled, low and dangerous. In the back of his mind, he knew that his sub had been baiting him. They hadn't had a scene in so long... things just kept getting in the way, and now Gabriel was acting out in order to get his attention. In the submissive's mind, bad attention was better than none at all. The Winchester realized that he needed to rectify this situation immediately, before it got even more out of hand.   
  
"You've been a very bad boy, haven't you?" Sam ground out, pinching the back of Gabriel's neck even harder.    
The sub whined.   
  
"Yes." Gabriel's voice was petulant, his bottom lip sticking out so far that it threatened to fall off. Sam tsked and put even more of his phenomenal strength into grinding Gabriel into the table.    
  
"Yes, what?"    
  
Gabriel yipped in pain. "Yes, SIR!"    
  
"Better. You know what bad boys get, don't you?". Sam was already deftly unbuckling the angel's belt.    
  
"A spanking, Sir." Gabriel spat.   
  
"That's right." With the button and fly undone, Sam ripped Gabriel's jeans down and started to draw back for his first blow, only to stop in his tracks. For the first time since he was seventeen, Sam Winchester completely lost control of a scene as he broke down in hysterical laughter over the black satin panties his glorious, infuriating, amazing submissive was wearing- emblazoned across the deliciously soft fabric, in white, all-capital letters, were five words. 

  
Gabriel wiggled his ass enticingly as he glanced back at his Dom, sparks of mischief dancing in his amber eyes. “Well come on, Sir! It ain't gonna spank itself!”


End file.
